User talk:Lady Kathlyn
Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Lore Discussion page. I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loleil (Talk) 22:39, 2010 May 4 Hey Lady Kathlyn ah, found a new toy on the Wiki. Just wanted to stop by and say "hi"...and...you crack me up. I SO thought of posting back to the Dark Ritual nay-sayer, but you beat me. Ozena Lyn 17:06, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Well, now I can share ideas with you any time and not have to wait for fun threads on the forum board. I'm SUCH a nerd...I'm making my own character t-shirt (since Bio-Ware store can't seem to get it's act together to SHIP the one that was ordered for my birthday). stealing quotes from movies again: Give me a happy ending, everytime. The Pirate Movie Ozena Lyn 19:23, May 27, 2010 (UTC) what...Alistair spoiled...how do you get spoiled when you've been abandoned? Zev lacks feelings...well, to most MALE characters, probably...but to a female, never. It's like I can see female players not getting into Leliana and Morrigan...you sort of have to work to get through to them, but then you realize they are much more than they seem. Although I still maintain that the companions in Awakenings are just copy-cat combos of the companions from Origins...unless you spend the game walking around waiting for them to talk to each other so you can listen in...with no conversation options to them, other than to get their little companion side quests, there's the appearance of no depth and form. On a straight play through as 1 long game, my daughter is even going through and pickign out reused battle cries and character specific animations (like the pose Zev strickes on the choose team screen...Anders has too). When I played it the 1st time as a mage, it wasn't as meaningful either. It almost seems like the human noble gets more plot/story line than other origins. Or maybe just talking to Nathaniel Howe about his dad is more meaningful when you've been the noble family his dad destroyed. You'd think another circle mage could get some special lines with Anders about the Tower and Templars...and maybe I missed them...but there seemed to be a lot more personalized conversation between the Cousland Warden and Nathaniel. Alrighty...I'll go enjoy my coffee and read today's posts. then off to work! Ozena Lyn 10:33, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Indenting I have created a guide to indenting in my sandbox that will help with the flow of forum discussions. Please read this and use it for further discussions. Thanks. :) [[User:Max21|Max'21']] (talk | ) 16:35, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :Please read the above link, because your formatting in this edit was incorrect. If you wish for me to give better examples, just ask. [[User:Max21|Max'21']] (talk | ) 17:10, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Awakenings Think of it as mini games, like a Mario Party Wii game ;) It has 3 "main" quest lines, they just happen to be short. It has, sort of, puzzles to solve, scavenger hunts (until I want to die)....but yeah, $20 at the most, truly...should have simply been a big DLC instead of an expansion. Ok, and just in case I'm daft...when you go to edit a page/respond to a forum, are you seeing the "colon" mark to set up indents to respond to comments? I don't see it on other people, and I can't undo it when I'm replying if I don't want to be indented (thank you for the lovely directions Max). Makes me feel sort of duh that I can't figure it out. Ozena Lyn 20:26, May 28, 2010 (UTC) indents with a colon : whew, it's not just me! I posted on his talk page too. Told him the explanation looked good, but that when I'm typing, I'm not seeing colons. When I return after someone's post to add mine, it places me in line with theirs and I can't change the indention. AND...that it doesn't make it easier for me to read as the indentions continue to scroll across the page. I'd much rather people just skip a space between replies. I'm WAY too lazy to go hunting through 10 different sets of paragraphs with odd indentions, than to just scroll to the bottom and see what's new. Even when I get an email telling me "changes made" and it pops up the "change" screen...if it's not at the bottom, I can't figure out where it is in the main article. I blamed my 40yo eyes that wish they had bifocals, but I take my expensive contacts out when I get home at night. ;) here, let me try, just for fun : did it indent? Ozena Lyn 20:57, May 28, 2010 (UTC) : : ah...it DID indent...it displayed differently...BUT...when I hit the edit button, I don't see the colon above, and it auto indented this line, so I couldn't add it BACK to the beginning of the page as if starting a new discussion thread. I think there's a flaw in this plan, but I'm sure I don't know what it is. Maybe somethign to do with all those fancy buttons at the top of the window there. Ozena Lyn 20:59, May 28, 2010 (UTC) figured out the indenting hey...I figured it out. Ok, on MY screen where I'm typing right now, above is the set of microsoft word style icons under the heading "text appearance). From left to right I've got: text formatting (normal), format options (bold, itallic, underline, strike), numbering (list styles), links (add, delete), indention (arrow keys pointing left or right), alignment (left, center, right). So...if you want to indent, press the right arrow, if you want to unindent, press the left arrow (I think, I've not tried that one). Forget html coding and "colon" or whatever. I still think it's sort of adding complexity where it's not needed. Teach people to simply double space between their post and the last so it leaves an open line...and to sign posts so you can tell people apart, but that's just me. 3yo that wake up at 6am on a Saturday are WRONG. Ozena Lyn (talk) 12:01, May 29, 2010 (UTC) T-shirts Well, we tried to order t-shirts from BioWare, but they don't actually seem to ever get around to shipping anything, SO...I got bored, played with Publisher, and set up a few of my own. I did the double griffin icon with the Grey Warden Motto. I thought about the Oath, but that seemed a little long for a t-shirt. Now I just need to GET a t-shirt...I was thinking grey or silver, but the icon is sort of...bluish...I'll see if I can get a pic when it's all done. Ozena Lyn (talk) 12:45, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Welcome back from the holiday weekend My birthday presents from BioWare finally arrived: 1. scarlet dragon age shirt 2. mini replica grey warden sword (my 3yo son is sure it's his...HE'S the Commander now ;) 3. Dragon Age RPG by Green Ronin (well, the PDFs anyway, the box set ships June 7th) So, now I'm tormenting my daughter and her friends to PLEASE play with me! and...I've found, often the indent buttons don't impact pages that are already crazy indented everywhere. Oh well, I tried. Ozena Lyn (talk) 16:07, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Green Ronin RPG Well, I was a D&D person in my youth...all through Jr & Sr high...and I thought, if I could con my daughter and her friends into playing with me, it would give me something to do until DAO2 comes out. Setting up a blog on blogspot for the kids now...my daughter and her friends do cooperative story writing together already...I thought that might be a fun extension to the game for them. Ozena Lyn (talk) 16:31, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Add Avatar up there in the top corner...MORE....preferences...scroll down. I used the free character generator, recreated my xbox character, save...log in to server...upload...it saves the picture in a folder (but only if you upload it). That's my human noble Princess Consort, Lady Elspeth Cousland. Got a Dragon Age RPG running tomorrow with a group of middle school students. We'll see how this goes! Ozena Lyn (talk) 18:06, June 3, 2010 (UTC) character generator BioWare Dragon Age page-go to the page that lists all the DLC and the "extra" magic items you can get by say...buying t-shirts, playing Dragon Age Journeys on the EA server, down near the bottom is a ring, the Lucky Stone, that you get by creating and uploading a character. It links over to, I think it's their forum page, where you can download the free Character Generator (if you're like me and on xbox). After you create and save, you have to log in to the EA server and then upload. Only after you upload does it save the character shot, full length and head shot. I went through and did that with the kids today so we could go straight to gaming tomorrow. I opened a blog for the kids, so they can story tell together between games. My poor husband, he met me after my nerd phase was over...he had no idea what he was getting into getting this game for me. ;) hmm...wonder if I can upload regular pics here? I need to finish that t-shirt and get a pic of my 3yo in his shirt holding "his" sword so you can see. Ozena Lyn (talk) 23:23, June 3, 2010 (UTC) t-shirt design The cute picture is on my talk page. Here's a close up of the t-shirt...not too bad if I do say so myself. Ozena Lyn (talk) 00:15, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Dragon Age RPG I got my box today! Sadly, I'd already eaten up 2 cartridges of ink printing out the PDFs so the kids could play today...BUT...I got my box! Let me see, tell you how it went... 14yo girl 13 yo girl almost 11yo girl 10yo boy 2 boys 8yo (1 on skype from across country) We got through all of part 1 of The Dalish Curse. It has really simple encounter rules (only 3 d6), but I still found the group of young, 1st time adventurers had very little patience for the sit around during a round of combat or hostile encounters. I'll have to figure out another method of doing that before moving on to part 2. They had a great time with the whole getting INTO character (fun little group of actors I've got on my hands). They want more story, more character time, less fighting. Funny enough, I had to drag them through each location, asking them leading questions to get them to ask or tell me what should be done. Oddly, the 8yo seemed to reason through situations and express what should be done the best of the lot...advising to take a ladder off the wall to carry an injured elf back to town. Not bad for an 8yo He also came up with the best conversation choices when confronted by angry villagers. He remembered the plot points given by the injured elf related to problems on nearby farms. I"ll have to see what the next book in the set is like. I'd love to be able to go through the books with a group of adult players, but I just don't know anyone. I guess for the time being I'll just have to see if the kids really like this and want to keep going. Haven't seen you on much. We need to find some good topics to throw out there to the group and see what comes of it! Ozena Lyn (talk) 23:06, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ah...the editing buttons are back Someday I'll get a good grasp on what editing tool the Wiki is going to keep...I see it looks like Rich Text is back. I'll be working on tinkering the battles a bit more this week before the kids play again. I don't know that I can make it any easier than everything in the game is a basic test, you always get to cast your spell or make your move, and as long as you roll higher than the defense, you always hit...oh, and did I mention monsters roll once, as a group, and not every individual NPC one by one? Yes, I think real time video games, even when they are fantasy style, have really made a difference in kids expectations on how things work. I remember the D&D club we had in Jr & Sr high...playing and enjoying Forgotten Rhelms, and then being SO excited by Neverwinter and Baldar's Gate and Diablo and probably a dozen other games I've forgotten over the years...how fast it all moved. (hehehe, and now I play Dragon Age and sit around and think...if I could have THIS from Fable, and THIS from Assassin's Creed, and THIS from Oblivion added into Dragon Age, that would be SO awesome) I remember the text only interactive story games on Commador 64 and Apple II...sad...very sad...guess I've always been a nerd. I need to figure out a way to find people who would like to play...or figure out a way to do it as an interactive blog...which would be more of the story telling and less of the fighting (how could you control that by email/blog...other than my husband has groups that play the Fleet naval warfare games by email...so I guess it does work as a long term activity). It would be fun to play the stories without having to pull teeth. I need to go back and finish Awakenings with my Princess Consort...then maybe import my City Elf that brought Zev with her to rebuild the wardens....and maybe my Dalish elf that ran away with Alistair and left Anora queen. I can only take Awakenings in small doses...there's just so much that isn't there...and much too much playing "where's waldo"...do I HAVE to find all those darn statues, sylvan's, dragon bones...and rune crafting...I would rather slit my wrist than sit and make those 2 darn grandmaster runes...why DID some imbicile think that was going to be fun?!? BUT...I so hate to not get Wade's magic items. I keep hoping if I drag out bringing my characters through Awakenings long enough, there will be a new DLC. Well, time for me to do my daily post on the Kids' game blog from their Tavern Keeper...keeping them in the game until we can meet again. Catch you later! Ozena Lyn (talk) 11:40, June 8, 2010 (UTC) paper rpg If you get a sec, could you stop by the Paper rpg page and tell me how it looks? I"m sort of shooting blind on what should be posted there. I need to work on it more, but my poor elderly laptop is being foolish today. Thanks! Ozena Lyn (talk) 19:51, June 10, 2010 (UTC) what format do you play? I can't recall...are you on PC? Trying to help my cousin that just got the game this week and I don't know the PC controls. Ozena Lyn (talk) 21:27, June 12, 2010 (UTC) rpg play by post I added a link to my talk "blog" page...if you're interested in playing :) Ozena Lyn (talk) 22:52, June 14, 2010 (UTC) peeking in How's things? Still interested in trying to do RPG by post? Did you scope the blog I set up off list? Ozena Lyn (talk) 12:39, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Heya Hello Lady Kathlyn. I was surprised to see that someone sent me a message just to say hello. I didn't think anyone really used the talk page for conversations. The RPG blog sounds interesting, I may be curious to see what it's about. I have enjoyed chatting in the forums and hearing your opinions. You are one of the few that has no problem saying what's on your mind, it makes me laugh. ^_^ Hope you are well also and I look forward to chatting with you on any upcoming events. --Fantasyeve87 (talk) 17:06, June 17, 2010 (UTC) check the blog Hey! I posted 2 notes about character generation. I'm totally flexible on this, whatever is easiest for everyone since I don't know who does (or doesn't) have the player guides. BioWare has the free Character Creator to download for computer. If you want to set up a level 1 character in your video game and then transfer the info to the blog, that works for me too. My instructions are basically the ones I gave to the Middle School group I lead around an actual Table for playing the RPG. I'm happy to help however I can. Just let me know! Ozena Lyn (talk) 22:25, June 18, 2010 (UTC) BUT...then again...I've got you set up to email...so you're probably SO done with my edits and tinkers for tonight. Sorry about that. I finally figured out to type things up in word, edit, and THEN post instead of post, read...oops...edit...post, read...I'm such a nerd ;)